


A "Ruined" Night - Yoosung Kim

by suzunesays



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Role Reversal, gentlefemdom, gfd, mystic messenger nsfw, mystic messenger smut, rr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzunesays/pseuds/suzunesays
Summary: Noona is back to tease her sweet Yoosung Kim. After several grueling weeks of studying hard, tests, and going through the stresses of veterinary school, Yoosung agrees to submit himself to a night he won't soon forget. This fanfic centers heavily on gentlefemdom, role reversal, edging and orgasm denial, "ruined" orgasms, and dom/sub dynamics.





	A "Ruined" Night - Yoosung Kim

“Noona?” 

Yoosung’s schoolbag dropped to the floor with a heavy thud as he kicked the front door shut behind him. He winced and rubbed his shoulders, tense after lugging his heavy veterinary medicine books home. 

“Hey… are you home?” He walked into the bedroom and poked his head in, his brows knitting in confusion. He frowned when he didn’t sense your presence in the apartment. “Is anybody here?”

You giggled, his panicked voice sounded too cute for you not to snicker at. 

He whirled around at the sound of your voice and smiled, relief washing over his features. “Ah! There you are! I was worried somethi-... oh.” He stopped in his tracks, his mouth falling open in surprise. His eyes shamelessly raked over your body, taking in your form from head to toe as you leaned against the kitchen counter. You had specifically chosen your outfit for the evening - his favorite LOLOL tournament t-shirt, no bra (he gulped upon noticing that), a lacy pair of underwear, and to top it all off, a pair of soft, cottony thigh high socks. Your stance was comfortable. Casual, even. As if this were a normal Tuesday night.

But this would be no normal Tuesday night.

In the middle of the kitchen, a simple chair that usually sat at your small kitchen table. It’s position in the room glaringly obvious that it was meant for him, and he couldn’t stop the small shiver of excitement that ran down his spine at the sight of it.

“...Wow,” he breathed out.

You smiled invitingly and walked up to him, wrapping your arms around his hips as you pulled him in for a soft, lingering kiss. Your lips parted, but his eyelids still remained closed, savoring your touch even as you licked your lips and purred out, “Hey, cutie.”

He blushed and opened his eyes, looking dazed for a second before swallowing and asking, “What’s… all this?”

You slipped your fingers into his belt loops and ran tiny circles with your thumbs over the exposed skin of his hips, just underneath the hem of his shirt. “Well, I know you’ve been working really hard lately,” you explained, “And… I just wanted to help you… relax a little.” You leaned forward and dipped your head towards the soft skin just behind his ears, planting small kisses as you continued, “I want to take care you. How does that sound?”

Yoosung sucked in a breath, your warm lips on his neck causing his eyelids to flutter closed. Truthfully, it sounded amazing to him. He had been running himself ragged studying for tests, attending labs, enduring random pop quizzes, and today he had just completed a giant test that he had been studying weeks on end for. He felt relieved that it was over, but also strangely keyed up - a mix of emotions due to the excitement of knowing that he killed the test, but also having denied himself his indulgences of LOLOL and… well, you. He let out a small, shaky sigh at the feel of your lips against his neck as you sucked his skin in. “T-that… ah! That sounds… p-perfect, mnn.”

“Great,” you squeezed his hips and turned away, sauntering back to your spot against the kitchen counter. With a raise of your eyebrow and a nod towards the chair, you smirked, “Go ahead and get comfortable.”

He bit his lip and shifted his feet, “A-actually do you mind if I-” he glanced towards the open bedroom door.

You laughed, “It’s fine! Go take care of whatever you need to…” he smiled and started to walk away, “But-” he paused in his tracks, “you better come back out here with ZERO clothes on.”

He nodded and scampered off to the bedroom and you giggled. He had no idea what you had in store for him this evening, but he was still so eager to listen to you. Such a good boy, you thought to yourself. You looked around the kitchen and caught a glimpse of the half finished bottle of pinot noir you’d left out on the counter. With a shrug you pulled the cork out and got yourself a wine glass, filling it up about half way. You took a sip and swirled the contents around in your mouth, and sighed happily at the jammy, peppery taste that caressed your tongue. The bedroom door slowly creaked open, and you turned around in time to catch Yoosung shuffling out, a small blush dusted his cheeks. He was totally naked, as you asked him to be, but no matter how many times you’ve seen his body, he still got bashful in moments like this. It was so adorable.

You grinned with a tinge of feral hunger, “Everything good?”

“Y-yeah,” he nodded as he sat delicately on the chair, avoiding eye contact. “Um, so… what’s-”

“Shhh,” you placed the wine glass down on the counter and picked up a pair of baby pink leather cuffs, twirling them around your finger as you approached him. He watched you with wide eyes as you walked around him, tucking the cuffs into the side of your underwear before stopping directly behind him, and bending over to whisper in his ear while your hands ran down his arms, “Remember when you asked if I would be interested in edging you?”

Yoosung’s mouth dropped open. He wiggled in his seat and swallowed, trying to overcome the sudden dryness of his mouth. He nodded as his voice cracked, “Y-yeah?”

“Well,” you gently wrapped your hands around his wrists and squeezed a little as you spoke softly into his ear, “if it’s alright with you, I’d like to edge you until you’re a babbling mess. Is that okay?”

Yoosung exhaled slowly. It was more than okay. After the week he had, the idea of giving up all control and submitting to your desires made him blissfully weak. He trusted you would make him feel good. He licked his lips and leaned his head against your shoulder, “Oh god, yes,” he groaned, earning a smile from you.

“Good.” You gently took his wrists and brought them around the back of the chair, securing them together with the cuff restraints. He flexed his fingers and nodded, letting you know that the restraints weren’t too tight. You stood up and ambled over to your glass of wine, keeping your back turned to him so he could admire you from behind as you savored another sip.

He cleared his throat. “I… I like your shirt.”

You smiled and slowly turned around. You chewed on your lip a little as you looked at him, sitting so expectantly in his chair like an obedient puppy. “Do you?” you pulled down on the shirt. “I like it, too! Although, it’s a bit tight in some areas,” you smiled slyly and ran your hands across your breasts, squeezing at them playfully.

Yoosung licked his lips, “I… I noticed.”

“You would notice something like that, you naughty boy.” You chided, setting your wine glass down as you fixed your gaze on him. Namely, on his erect cock now standing proudly between his legs, his knees knocked together shyly as he blushed and averted his eyes. “Look at you… hard already and I haven’t even touched you yet.”

He whimpered and bit his lip, while flushing a deeper shade of red.

“Do you want to know what I’m going to do to you tonight?”

“Y-yes,” he couldn’t help the needy inflection that punctuated his plea.

You sauntered up to him and dropped to your knees in front of him, one hand on his thigh for balance. With your other hand, you slowly traced your fingers up his abdomen, up his neck, until your fingers reached his jawline. With your forefinger, you gently tilted his face up towards yours, and looked him in the eyes. “I’m going to be a little mean to you tonight. I’m not going to let you cum until I say so. I’m going to get you so close to cumming, so many times… but you won’t get your release until I want you to.” You squeezed your hand on his upper thigh and he inhaled a sharp breath. “Is that alright with you?”

He chewed on his lip and nodded, a small whimper escaping his throat.

“Good… this is going to be fun,” you smiled as you stood back up again, and turned towards the kitchen counter. Yoosung watched anxiously, rubbing his thighs together at the sight of your ass in your lacy underwear as he felt his cock twitch. You dramatically pulled a towel up and off the counter that had been hiding various items you wanted to use on him for the evening. “Tada!” you twirled around and smiled.

He laughed nervously, “Should I be worried?”

You put your hand to your chest dramatically, feigning hurt, “Oh no! Baby, trust me. Everything here is going to feel great. I promise.” You picked up a clear, short silicone tube and gave it a little shake.

“W-what’s that?”

You also grabbed the bottle of lube and approached him again. “Oh… just something I picked up as a little reward for you doing so well on your test.” You knelt in front of him and liberally poured the lube over his erection, capped the bottle, and then closed your hand softly but firmly around his rigid length. He bit his lip and tilted his head back, groaning in appreciation as you stroked him, languidly pumping your hand over his length while liberally spreading the lube along his shaft. “Do you like that, sweetie?” Your voice was low, almost patronizing.

He groaned his assent, “F-fuck, that feels so good.” His breath hitched as you ran your fingers over his swollen head, squeezing a little as you reached the top.

“Mmhmm, I’ve got something that will feel even better,” you cooed as you released your hand and brought the silicone toy to rest over the tip of his cock. You bit your lip and pushed down, your mouth quirking up sadistically as his mouth dropped open and he lolled his head back, sucking in his breath and pulling slightly on the cuffs behind him.

“O-oh my g-god what IS that thing?!”

You smile and continued to pump up and down his length with the toy, “Shhh, don’t worry… just relax and let me take care of you.” Your hand continued to pump the toy up and down his shaft as he groaned and writhed in pleasure. His sweet moans filled the air as he watched you with half lidded eyes, already melting in the palm of your hand. He gasped and writhed. His hands flexed behind his back as he bit his lip and enjoyed your ministrations. You reached down with your free hand and began to massage his balls, and his eyes fluttered shut. You grinned to yourself and squeezed your thighs together, thoroughly enjoying his reactions as you worked him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Uhh… god,” he panted, “t-this feels so good! Unnf!!” He whimpered as you continued to pleasure him.

His sweet cries only served to make you want to tease him further, and soon you found yourself dipping your head between his legs, replacing the hand that massaged his balls with your mouth. You gently kissed and lapped at the soft skin, sucking and rolling your tongue over one of his balls and humming in admiration as he bucked his hips up into the air, writhing in pleasure at your teasing caresses. You placed a hand on his inner thigh to hold him in place, and squeezed, digging your fingernails into the soft, pliant flesh of his thighs. Giving him just a little bit of pain that he craved.

“O-oh fuck! This… this feels so… muhhh! Good!!” Yoosung panted and moaned as your fingernails marked his flesh.

You hummed in agreement, rolling your tongue along his seam as you continued to pump his length. His squirming and whining were delightful, and you couldn’t stop your hand from running down between your legs to touch yourself. His furrowed brows, the flush on his cheeks, the way his mouth hung slightly open as he panted for breath while you pleasured him was turning you on so much. You popped your mouth off of him and praised, “God, I love it when you moan for me. You’re making me so fucking hot… wanna see?”

“Mmhmm,” he whimpered and nodded. 

You pulled your fingers out from between your legs, slick with your arousal. You brought them up in front of your face, showing them off for him, scissoring your fingers and smirking as he watched in awe… threads of your glistening wetness dripped between them. Yoosung groaned and threw his head back.

“Look how wet you’re making me,” you purred and cocked your head to the side, looking up at him coquettishly. “Would you like a taste?”

He nodded eagerly and opened his mouth, his soft tongue peeking out just beyond his bottom lip as he waited to taste you. He looked so lewd, begging to taste you and waiting so obediently. You dipped your fingers into his mouth, and he closed his eyes and groaned in appreciation, savoring your taste on his tongue. 

Your hand continued to pump him as his tongue swirled around your fingers, lapping at your fingers hungrily. His eyes fluttered up to gaze into yours, silently asking, “Is this enough? Do I please you?” 

You bit your lip, “Oh Yoosung… you suck my fingers so well. You’re such a good boy.”

He groaned and sucked on your fingers even harder, his cheeks hollowing out as you pumped your fingers in and out of his mouth. You pulled your fingers out of his mouth, grabbed his chin, and pulled him into a forceful, sloppy kiss. As your tongue pushed against his, his mouth fell slack and he began to pant in short, shallow breaths. You pulled back and raked your eyes over him, his face flushed, lips swollen and glistening from your kiss, his abdomen taut and flexing. He was close, so close to cumming, and with a sadistic twirk of your lips, you pulled your hand completely off of his throbbing member, ceasing all stimulation and contact. 

Yoosung cried out in shock and frustration, not expecting you to suddenly stop. He tried to curl in on himself, pulling at his restraints as you looked on, hoping you timed this right. You watched his chest rise and fall sporadically, as his cock twitched and spasmed. Yoosung threw his head back and gasped as a tiny amount of cum dribbled lazily out of his throbbing cock. You smiled triumphantly as you watched it trail down the shaft, and pool at the base of his pubis. 

“Mmmnnuhhh!! H-haaah! W-why’d you… why’d you stop?!” He down at you pitifully, his eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

You couldn’t stop the dark grin of satisfaction that spread across your face. You locked your eyes with his as you pushed his legs apart and leaned over his cock. “Because,” you darted your tongue out and lapped up the little mess that had pooled on his abdomen, “I told you earlier that I’m not letting you cum until I say so.” You licked your lips. He shuddered.

A fire ignited in your core - after a successful ruined orgasm, you were eager to do it again… and again, until the poor boy was a sobbing, begging mess. God, he looked so utterly needy right now - his eyelids were heavy, cheeks flushed, mouth slack as he panted, a few whimpers escaping on his exhales as his cock still throbbed. It was red and hard, needing a desperate release. As you stood up, his eyes followed you, not wanting to look away lest you decide to deny his orgasm again. With a smirk, you reached for the hem of your shirt and slowly pulled it upwards until your breast fell out of the bottom. Not bothering to take it fully off, you left it bunched over the top of your breasts and began to tease at your nipples as he watched. He gulped as you sighed in pleasure. You reached out with one hand and softly carded it through his hair as you squeezed your other breast. He groaned and nuzzled into your soft caress, licking and biting his lips as he imagined being allowed to suckle at your chest. 

“Do you like what you see, Yoosung?”

He nodded, his eyes looking up at you expectantly.

You cupped your breast and bent over, bringing it closer to his lips. “Would you like to play with these?”

He swallowed, “Y-yes, please…”

You smiled and straddled his waist, pulled his head between your breasts and smothered him. He latched on with fervor; licking, kissing, and sucking his way along your breasts, eagerly… like it was the best treat in the world to him. You wove your fingers through his hair and groaned appreciatively, slowly grinding your hips against his pubic bone, and enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing along your ass. The stimulation to your clit was much needed, and you couldn’t help but groan.

“Mmm, yes, Yoosung… g-god that feels good.”

He moaned and thrusted upwards against you, the chair sliding in short jerks across the hard floor. You gasped in pleasure and he chuckled against your breasts. A momentary spark of disobedience inspired him to bite hard on the side of your breast, then suck in hard. You cried out in surprise and winced in painful pleasure, but recovered quickly and yanked at the hair at the back of his neck. “Enough! Let go,” you commanded.

He popped off of you with a triumphant smirk as you looked down at your chest. Sure enough, several hickies were starting to bloom across your chest, but one very large one was quickly turning purple before your eyes. You narrowed your eyes in annoyance, then tsked and shook your finger, “Yoosung. This is too much. I was going to let you cum soon, but now that you’ve done this… I’m going to have to tease you some more.” You quickly hopped off of him, and knelt between his legs again. Looking him in the eyes, you leaned forward and pushed your breasts together around his cock. He gasped and bucked his hips, biting his lip as he watched his cock disappear and reappear between your breasts. You dipped your head down to spit, using it as extra lube to help it slip faster between them. Yoosung bucked his hips again and whined. You rewarded his needy moans by sticking your tongue out, using it to tease the tip as it slipped up towards your face.

“O-oh! God!! Please… s-suck me… please!!” His head rolled back and forth as he tried so hard to push himself further up into your mouth.

“Hmm,” you hummed unaffectedly. “You want me to suck your pretty little dick?” You pushed your breasts tighter and he gasped.

“Y-yes!!” He thrashed, squirmed, begged, and panted. His pathetic whimpers turned you on, and you were squeezing your thighs together as you pumped up and down his length, desperate for a little pressure of your own.

“A-ah! I… I don’t know,” you teased, “I’m not sure if I want to do it or not.” He groaned in frustration and flopped his head back. “Mmm, maybe you should try asking a little nicer?”

“P-please, noona. PLEASE! I will do anything… ahh! A-anything for you to… to suck my p-pretty little d-dick! Unnhhh oh god, please!!” 

His begging made your core throb. “Mmm,” you released your breasts and his cock sprung free, straining against his abdomen as he struggled to catch his breath, pleading at you with his eyes. You pouted your lips and rubbed his cheek, “I guess if you’re going to beg so sweetly, I could give you a little taste of what you want.” His eyes widened and he nodded, licking his lips as he waited to feel the warm, wet bliss of your mouth. You wrapped your hand around his length and tipped it upwards. Soft, warm breaths escaped your lips and teased at his sensitive cock, making him shudder in your hands. With a smirk of satisfaction, you slipped your tongue out and slowly, deliberately licked a line up his shaft with just the tip of your tongue. 

“Mmmnnuhhh,” he whined, “w-why are you teasing me so much?”

“Because,” you placed a wet, lingering kiss under the ridge of his throbbing head, peeking up at him from between his legs, “I simply can.”

“Uhhhggnnnf,” he pouted and stamped his feet. 

You smiled along his length, placing teasing kisses between your words, “Don’t worry love… all this teasing is going to make you feel good… I promise.” You licked your lips and hovered over the edge of his cock, “Now, let me hear that cute voice of yours. Don’t hold back while I suck you off… okay?” He nodded, in a daze, and watched with his mouth open as you closed your lips around the tip of his cock, and pushed it in slowly. He gasped and let out a long, guttural moan as you sucked.

It took far less time to get him up to the edge again, as he was already so desperate for release before you even put your mouth around him. You could tell by his breathing and high pitched utterances of “pleases” and “oh gods” that he was getting close. You waited until he tensed up, his whole body curled up on itself, down to the tips of his toes, and then you pulled your hands and mouth off of him completely. 

“Ahh!!?! N-NO! Uhhh GOD! Mmmmnnnuuhh,” he cried out, whimpering tearfully as the cum slowly dribbled out of the top of his cock again. He lifted his hips up off the seat and whined pitifully until he finally stopped leaking cum. “H-how is this happening,” he mused, exhausted and frustrated, but still hard and throbbing. “Oh my god… this… ahh, it’s too much,” his lower lip quivered, “I… I just wanna cum so bad!! P-please… n-noonaaaaa.” 

It was clear that he’d had enough. You smiled softly and reached up to rub his cheek. He whimpered into your touch. “Oh, poor baby… you wanna cum so badly, don’t you?”

He nodded his head, not even trying to fight for his dignity anymore.

You stood up and slowly pull his LOLOL shirt up over your head. He looked up at you from under his eyelids, his hair stuck to his forehead with perspiration. You leaned forward and wiggled out of your soaked panties, dropping them unceremoniously to the side. Your hand pushed against his shoulder and he flopped back against his chair. Straddling his hips once again, you reached your hand down to align the head of his cock with your entrance, and slowly leaned over to his ear, hovering just above his cock. 

“Too bad,” your hot breath fanned against the shell of his ear, “I’m gonna cum first. I’m going to fuck you until I cum so hard that I scream your name. Then, when I’m done with you, I’ll let you cum.” You bit his earlobe and he gasped, “Got it?”

“Y-yes,” he whispered.

“Say it outloud so I know you understand,” you commanded as you teased the head of his cock up and down along your slick folds. 

He cried out, “Oh yes… yes… just use me. Please… let me feel you. I’ll be good, I p- uhhhh,” he gasped as you dipped the tip of his head inside of you just a little bit, “Hah! I promise!!”

You smiled deviously and cooed, “Good boy,” as you slowly sunk yourself down onto his length. The feeling of him inside of you after teasing him for so long felt so delicious. Yoosung gasped as your tight, wet heat enveloped him. His cock was perfectly suited to you, hitting all your spots, and filling you wonderfully. You began to slide up and down his length, leaning forward to grind against his pubis as your hips slapped against his thighs. He writhed and gasped underneath you, but was determined to hold it together. He bit his lip and watched as your face contorted in pleasure while you snapped your hips against his faster and faster. Your arms wrapped around his neck. Your body was pressed flush against his. Your soft, breathy moans puffed against his neck and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest not to cum. 

“Oh, Yoosung. Mmn, you feel so good, baby.” Your lips brushed against his ear, “I’m gonna cum soon. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

His cock throbbed, and he struggled to keep his breath even. “Haah! Mmn! N-noona… please… c-cum all over me,” he cried out as you bounced up and down on him. He needed you to come soon, it was beginning to be too much for him.

You brushed your lips against his as you whispered, “Cum with me Yoosung. It’s okay… you deserve it.”

“Haaah, ahhh,” he gasped. “H-hurry… please cum, pleeeease,” he was begging you. “I can’t wait much longer!”

You tightened your arms around his neck and rocked your pelvis harder against his. “Oh fuck, Yoosung,” your voice came out in high pitched whimpers, “Fuck, fuck, fuck!! I’m cumming!” With a shudder and a silent cry, you closed your eyes and felt your walls flutter powerfully against his dick. The strong orgasm rippled through your body in delicious waves a pleasure, tearing a low groan of pleasure from your parted lips.

Yoosung cried out immediately when he felt you clench around him, and as you stilled above him to ride out your orgasm, he continued to thrust into you from below until he felt himself finally explode into you, experiencing one of the hardest orgasms of his life. It felt like he dumped so much into you, and when he finally felt his cock stop throbbing, he slumped forward into you, completely exhausted. He groaned as he tried to catch his breath. You gently removed the cuffs from behind his back, and kissed the side of his face as his arms fell free.

“Good boy, Yoosung. You did so well. I love you so much.”

You praised him over and over, bringing his wrists up to your lips and kissing over the red marks that were left by the cuffs. You kissed his forehead and whispered, “Hold on a second. I’m gonna get something to clean you up.” He nodded weakly, and watched as you waited for the water to warm up in the sink. You dipped the washcloth under the running water, wrung it out, and brought it over to him - running the warm towel gently over his softening erection. You folded it over and wiped down his hips, his thighs, and anywhere else that might have gotten a little sticky from your session. After you finished cleaning him up, you cleaned yourself, then stood up and smiled down at him. Placing the washcloth aside, you reached out for him and gently lifted him from the chair. He was wobbly on his feet, and you had him lean on you a little as you walked into the bedroom. Two cups of water were waiting for you both on the nightstand. You pulled the sheets back and settled him in bed, then offered him some water, which he gratefully took several gulps from.

You smiled at him as he handed the cup back to you, and rubbed the side of his face. “Yoosung, you are so lovely. You did so well for me tonight.”

He blushed and nodded bashfully, then flopped his head his pillow. He sighed.

“Is there anything else I can get for you?” You brushed a few strands of hair off his forehead. 

He shook his head, “N-no… I just… Can you hold me right now?” He stretched his arms up to you and pulled you towards him. “I just want to be held,” he admitted, his voice thick with exhaustion.

“Of course,” you smiled and snuggled down next to him, pulling his head up under your chin as you wrapped your arms around him. He sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist, tangling his legs up with yours. You gently carded your fingers through his soft hair, periodically pressing gentle kisses to the top of his head. He nuzzled into your neck and closed his eyes, and soon was lulled to sleep by your steady pulse and warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for checking this out! I'm suzunesays, and I have a blog on tumblr that I post most of my work on. I mainly write for otome games like Samurai Love Ballad Party, Mystic Messenger, but you can also find posts about RPG games, KPop, and general things I happen to like. Feel free to check out my tumblr for more goodies! Have a good one!
> 
> http://suzunesays.tumblr.com/


End file.
